forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beelzebob6666/Development of Hell's Kitchen
I started the game around 23 September 2017 right during the 2017 Fall Event - so now I am pretty close to my 2 year anniversary. The random server allotment choose Uceria (de20) for me. Silly as mostly every newcomer I pushed quite quickly through the ages. I build some of the GB (especially i liked the Lighthouse of Alexandria and Tower of Babel for their free goods). But I also neglected the attack GBs, as I mostly negotiated in the GE (which my first guild mostly only played stage I of). After the Mahatma Gandhi Historical Questline I discovered this Wiki that helped a lot with future event preparation and I timed my progression to the HMA perfectly so that the Black Tower reward of the 2017 Halloween Event was of the new age. In the next month I found that reducing the progress speed was of major importance to the development of my city. So I came to a quasi stop in progression in the Late Middle Ages. Also during that time I invested more of my FP into GB to get their blueprints and to get some FP into my inventory. I was wondering why some players always outbid me - even when I was already above the GB's reward output - so the Arc was discovered and coveted thenceforth. I invested in most available positions for Arc-BP and after about a month I finally got the BP together. Today I would go totally differently about that... Also during that time the 2017 Winter Event was going on and I was totally disappointed by the event-mechanics after the first week and had to see that there was effectively no chance to get a full Winter-Village Set as intended. It had a good thing though... instead I got some Halls of Fame which encouraged me to leave my first guild to start my own. Mainly to test out the further guild expedition levels that where rarely unlocked before. After I had all the BP of the Arc together I thought about how to get the necessary goods. A quick calculation told me that there is no way I can produce enough goods to trade them up till future. By coincidence I read a comment of another player in the global chat offering the goods for FPs - so I was introduced to the inofficial "FPs for Goods trade market" in the game. At the time I found 1,000 FP for goods (that technically were unreachable for me) are totally worth it. Although later on I had to find out that the prices for goods on Uceria were especially high since it is the youngest world on the german servers and players on other worlds pay not more than 300 FP for the same package. After I got the Arc and the Observatory going I found it was time to recruit other players to my guild - that was way harder than expected. Finally I got a small group of 5 players together and from thereon the guild expanded slowly. After getting the arc, I also started to covet the Cape Canaveral. Unfortunately that was a bad decision - it was way to expensive to get the BP and getting the goods was also more expensive than it should have been... Leveling the Arc should have been my primary concern. With good planning thanks to the wiki the 2018 Forge Bowl Event and the 2018 Carnival Event were a breeze - got both event buildings to max level. After that I got the Chateau Frontenac and the Innovation Tower, which were much better choices than the cape - I got lots of goods and could save on lots of space for the residential buildings. Also I was much luckier in the 2018 Spring Event than expected. With the help of the Daily Challenges I got a full Cherry Garden Set lvl 2 even though i did not play the full event. Also around that time I unintentionally started camping in the Late Middle Ages. I took a slow approach before already, but who would have thought that Inno would remove the "forced" research from their event quest repertoire? Not much later I got the Alcatraz. It helped a lot with fighting in the GE. Also now was the time for me to farm Arc BP by investing in other players p4/p5 on a big scale. In a relatively short amount of time I got the sufficient amount till Lvl 80. In hindsight, I should have leveled the Arc a bit more consistently to get more BP from these investments, but I just could not withstand the offer of a couple BP per day for every day of a couple weeks. During the 2018 Summer Event I could not withstand the offer of a second ship for the cost of only a couple thousand diamonds... Now it was time for the Reconstruction Mode to enter the stage. I think I did a pretty good job with it. The basic layout I am still using today - only rearranging buildings from time to time or shifting streets a couple of squares. In early December - pretty much exactly a year after I started collecting the BP for it - I finally got my Arc to level 80. Now I could start to expand - over the following 2 month I could buy all the remaining victory expansions using the medals gotten from GB contribution rewards. In January 2019 the Vikings hit the live servers. Time to work on Yggdrasil a bit. Also I could not withstand the allure of the Terracotta Army - in hindsight, it is a pretty expensive building for just a couple of attack percent, but at least it works on the city defense as well. When the Virtual Future Part II hit the live servers and Himeji Castle became available, I jumped the hype of the first few days and pushed it to Lvl 10 within a day. Getting the BP till Lvl 91 took a bit of time, but after not too long it hit 58 - where it now will sit until I have nothing else to level. In the following time I continued doing the Viking Settlement and Yggdrasil grew quickly and lots of additional event buildings found their way into my city. Also I caught myself a Kraken - Ship wreaks still appear at the coastline though - there must be a second one in the waters... Since I had been camping in the Late Middle Ages for about a year now, I decided, I had to go further. So after the 2019 FoE Soccer Cup Event it was time to jump directly into industrial age. That gave me lots of new space to work with. Also, the Viking settlements were completed around that time. Currently I am in the Progressive Era and am exploring its map. Unfortunately I had to find out that the province providing the second map expansion will only become available after all other provinces were taken care of... Also I startet playing the Feudal Japan Settlements and I am currently in my fifth run. To be continued... Category:Blog posts